Diming Light
by JennyBenny07
Summary: How hard will fate have to push Chris and Trish to see the light?.... Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

" Yeah, that was a fast"…. Jericho tried to finish his sentences when a little blonde bumped into him. 

" Watch where you are going" he shouted" I'm sorry, I wasn't……" She looks up and locks her eyes with his for a few moments. 

" HEY hun… MOVE!" Christian breaks the silence, which scares Trish off. 

" Dude, I can't believe you fell for her, wasting two months chasing after her." 

" Yea, really" Chris respond with a small laugh, as both men enter their locker room.

****************************************************************

" Hey Trish! What's up ?" Stacy said cheerfully. Though she got no respond by Trish, Stacy stand up and drops the book she was reading to the floor. She walks over to what she consider her best friend. " Trish hunnie, what's wrong? You look flushed" she asked worried. 

" I..I..I..bumped into him!"

" You did! What did you say to him? What did he say to you? Did he ignore you?" Stacy asked one question after another.

Stacy knew exactly who Trish was talking about. Stacy is Trish's best friend, even before the WWE, they were the best of friends actually. They had their ups and downs but they always remain best friends.

" All he said was 'Watch were your going' " placing her hand on her forehead, pacing back and forth. " I really lost him. He practically hates me.. God if only… damn it!" 

Stacy holds Trish's shoulder, stopping her from pacing " Sweetie, it's not your fault. He's the one who played with your heart. You didn't do anything wrong. You just gave him all you got and he took it for grant it. " Stacy holds her best friend trying to comfort her. " It's not your fault sweetheart." she whispers 

Trish breaks from Stacy's embrace and wipes the tear off her cheek. " Thanks. Stacy, I'll meet you at the hotel room. I promise Lita that I'll work out with her , after the show ." 

" Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then". 

Trish grabs her bag and makes her way to the gym. 

********************************************************************

" Finally" Trish muttered under her breath. She walks into the gym to find Lita on the floor stretching her legs out.

" I thought you were ditching me" Lita joked. 

" Sorry, I got lost" She places her bag down, joins Lita on floor stretching. 

Both ladies got off the floor and head to the treadmill. It was nothing but the silence it felt like hours to Trish. " So, how's everything with you and Skittles?" Trish asked.

" Jeff and I are doing great!" Lita giggled " 

" Doesn't it feel weird dating your ex's brother?"

" It did at first but I really love Jeff, so I could careless what Matt thinks" both girls laughed and continued with their workout.

" Great work out , Trish." 

" Yeah, I'll call you later" Trish retorted.

Taking a different hall as Lita. Trish took a sip of her water bottle, when she hears someone call her name from behind. She turns to look back but no one was there. She continues her way down the hall when Christian pop in front of her. " Hey Trish. What's up?" Christian said pompously.

" Nothing" she responded with an annoyed look.

" I need to talk to you" 

" Christian, I don't have time" She said with a anger voice.

" Just give me five minutes. It's important ." 

Trish rolls her eyes and look at her watch. " Fine… five minutes!" She shrugged her bag back up to her shoulder. 

" We need to talk in private." Christian added.

Trish angrily agrees. Christian takes her to a locker room close by. He lets Trish enter first, before closing he checks both sides of the hall . He cracks an evil grin on his face , shuts and locks the door.

*****************

" God damn it! Why can't I get her out of my head?" Chris's asks himself. He's been tossing and turning all night, he just can't stop thinking of her. It's been almost two months since he gave up on her and trying his damnest not to bump or even get one look at her at Raw and house shows. But he felt like fate was trying to bring them back together. He nodded his head and let out a soft laugh " No.. fate bring Trish and I back together." He lets out another laugh and lays down on the bed and turns off his light…

" Raise and shine sleepy head" Trish said happily opening the widow curtains to let the sun shine into the room. " Ugh, just a couple more minutes" Stacy said tiredly . Trish jumps on to Stacy's bed and shakes her. " Come on, I can't leave to the house show without my best friend in the whole world without me" Stacy laughs at her Trish's comment and sits herself up resting her head on the headboard " Well, you to seem to be in a happy mood I want ever your taking" Trish laughs. " What are you so happy about?" the leggy blond asked. " Oh, I didn't tell you?!" Trish holds Stacy's hand and gives her a bright smile.." I get a title shot for Women's Champions tonight. Of course I lose because it's a house show but tomorrow night at Raw , they are giving another title shot and become the new WWE Women's Champion! And to top if off it's all happening in my hometown!" Stacy hugs her best friend" I'm so happy for you! You really deserve it" She said, while breaking the embrace. " Let's go out for breakfast before we head to the arena. What do you say" Stacy suggested. " Sounds like fun.." Trish retorted. " Great! Let me take a quick shower and we can leave right after I get all pretty" Stacy laughed at her own comment. She walks into the bathroom but before closing the door, she peaks her head out the of the door.." oh and Trishy your going to wear that cute sexy skirt with the top that matches.. You know the one I brought you!". " Okay, I will" Trish responds with a smile. Stacy let's out a soft laugh and bathroom door.

************

Christian, your big ass luggage isn't going to fit in the back" Jericho hollered trying to put in ,so the hood would close. Christian walks around the back to help Chris, both men struggle to put it in. When they hear to girls laughing , both Canadians turn their heads, seeing the two beautiful blondes walking to their car, which happens to be next to theirs. The girls don't even notice the boys as they open the back of their hood putting in their luggage. Christian gets the courage to speak up.. " Hello Ladies". It gets the girls attention and they look up. Trish looks directly into Jericho's eyes, Chris can't help it but smile on the inside. Trish beautiful brown eyes made his heart melt and her lips .. God does he miss those sweet soft gentle lips press against his. " Hello Boys" Stacy retorted. " Trish you look awfully sexy and delicious. I can just eat you up" Christian commented her, while walking around her inhaling the scent of her hair. Once Chris saw this he was extremely pissed off. He wanted to beat the living hell out of him. But yes Christian was right, Trish did look sexy in her pink lace trim skirt and that white tie waist tank top was driving him nuts. Chris controlled himself and slam the back of the hood shut. " Christian let's go. We can't be late" Christian walks into the passenger seat, he rolls down the window and peaks his head out .." Bye Ladies. I'll call you later Trish.." he yelled as the car drove off the parking lot. 

"Trish.. Are you okay?" Stacy asked concerned. Trish snapped back to reality " Yeah, how about breakfast?" Stacy all could do was smile at her and walk into the driver seat. Trish stood for a few moments trying to understand on everything that just happen. She steps into the passenger seat, "Toxic" by Brittany Spears playing full blast on the speaker, as the drive out the parking lot singing along with the song.

Chris tried keeping his eyes on the road but his mind was else where. " what the hell does Christian mean ? Why is he going to called Trish?" he thought. Chris looked at Christian and just couldn't take it anymore.. " Hey man.. Why are you going to call Trish" Christian focus his eyes on Chris and let out a grin.. " What? I can't be friends with her?? I mean you guys are over ,right?" Christian retorted. " Yea we are over but I thought you hated her?" Chris questioned. Christian was right.. they are over but he doesn't know his true feelings towards her. " Chris, I don't hate her. I'm always a jackass to her cause that's my way of flirting." Christian focus his eyes back on road viewing the beautiful sight. Chris was more then pissed off.. Christian wants Trish, the girl that he wanted more then ever. His own friend betrayed him.. well not really betrayed because he never knew his true feeling towards Trish. But still he was pissed off. He let his anger calm down and focused his eyes back on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

" My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard….." three beautiful blondes and one lovely redhead sing happily down the hall enjoying themselves, when they spot non-other then the two Canada's themselves. Christian notices the girls and leaves Jericho's side , heading to the group of ladies. " Hey Ladies" he said cockily. Christian was talking but Trish's main focus was on Chris, who was standing by himself watching Christian flirt with girls…" Trish, I see your our new WWE Women's Champion…" Christian said loudly, bringing Trish's focus back to Christian's conversation.. " Yeah, I am unless I lose my match tonight….. Well the girls and I have to head to the locker room." " Alright bye ladies" Christian responded , watching them walk right by Chris giving him a dirty look." Jericho walks up to Christian …." what the hell just happen here?" he shouted. " Nothing, I was just talking to my friends. I'm going to the locker room and get ready for tonight." Christian retorted with a cocky smile and walks off.

***************************************

" I'm so excited for the pay-per-view tonight. I can't wait to watch you rings in the ring!" Torrie Wilson said happily. " Well, I'm glad that the bald headed assclown Heyman let you come… I don't know how you can stand him!?!?" Lita commented. Torrie just smiled backed at Lita and the room went dead silent……. Stacy finally spoke up.." Trish, tell us what Christian said.. I mean exactly every word he said." All the diva's attention was on Trish, she couldn't back out now. She closes her eyes shut and swallows hard. " Well….. About two weeks ago after I got done working out with Lita, Christian bumped into me and he said he wanted to talk to me….." The girls get more into the story, listening to every little detail. " And now he keeps calling and just.. Well… he's being such a sweetheart. And I…I…I believe him. I believe what he said about Chris." Trish shrugged her shoulder and let's out a small smile. Lita gets off her seat and looks directly at Trish. " So, your telling me that Christian had nothing to do with the stupid bet?! Jericho made the whole damn bet up!" she hollered. Trish nodded yes. " I expected that from Christian not Jericho. I mean yeah, Chris is a jackass but not as much of jackass like Christian… I mean Christian is like the King of Jackasses" Torrie added. " I know I thought that to but I believe Christian more than Chris right now". " Why did he go along with it in the first place?" Stacy asked. " Well, he said he didn't want end his friendship with Chris, so he acted like he agreed with it.…" Trish responded. The girls continued talking when the door open.." Sorry ladies but it's time for make up" Dana the makeup artist said. " Thank you Dana" Stacy retorted. The girls exited the locker room and headed for make up.

*************

Chris face was glued to the monitor watching Trish's match against Molly Holly for the WWE Women's Championship Belt. " 1.…………2.……….Damn it she kicked out!!" 

Chris yelled getting more and more into the match. " Come on Trish!! You can do it!!" yelling at the screen. He watches closely when he sees Christian running down the ring and distracts the referee , which allows Trish to hit the Stratusfaction . She goes for the pin, the referee counts along with the crowd " 1.………………2.……………3.…"

Chris jumped off his seat from excited. Until……….

He watch Trish run up to Christian and gives a kiss in the cheek along with a hug. It wasn't just a friendly hug but a hug she use to give him when they were together. His heart felt like it was stabbed with a knife and was pulled right out of his chest. He knew he would never be able to have Trish back…Trish…the love of his life. He watches them walk up the ramp still in each other's arms.. " God, look at her. She's so happy. I've never seen her this happy" he thought. He closes his eyes tightly trying to hold his tears back

but it's just to hard for him to handle. With a single tear falling down his cheek………

……" I love you"…

* I'm sorry that it's so short! I wanted to get chapter 2 done because I wanted to get something done for V-day! Sorry again!! I hope you enjoyed it and review! I'll update when I get at least 5 or 10 reviews! Thanks!*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Diming Light  
  
Rating: PG 13.. for now  
  
Pairings: Trish/ Jerich, Randy/Stacy... and maybe more  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry.. I don't own any of the WWE superstars.. .yet!  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Home sweet home" Chris mumbles under his breath. Grabbing his luggage and walking towards Christian.  
  
" Hey man, are you sure you want to spent your money on a hotel room? You can just stay at my place. It's just me." Chris offered his "good" friend.  
  
" Thanks ... but no thanks." He hits Chris's chest lightly." We are in Tampa,FL. Beautiful beaches, beautiful girls, great night clubs, girls, girls and did I mention girls...I'll be going solo this time." he let's out a grin, grabs his bags and enters a taxi cab.  
  
" This one is mine! Stace help me get it!" The little blonde shouted, pointing at the huge luggage, making it's way around her. The blondes struggle to take it off..  
  
"One.....Two...Three....PULL!" Stacy counted. They pulled the luggage out, which falls to the floor.  
  
"Finally. Thanks Stace"  
  
"No problem. Let's get out of here." Stacy retorted.  
  
They walked towards the exit with their luggage wheeling behind them. Stacy walks towards the edge of the curb, lifting her hand up trying to get a taxi. Their limo is 2 hours late and there aren't any free taxi cabs. Stacy finally gives up and walks back with Trish.  
  
"God, we'll never get a taxi!" the leggy blond complained.  
  
"So, Stacy which hotel are we going to be staying at?" Trish asked.  
  
"I don't know. I thought it was your turn to book a hotel room for us."  
  
"No, it was your turn. Remember? I booked it last time and now it's your turn" Trish said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry....but you don't have to get all mad" Stacy shot back.  
  
"I am not mad. It's just....... now we won't be able to find a hotel because everyone of them will be booked up. This is a popular place you know."  
  
Jericho was standing not even a foot away from them, listening to every word the blondes were saying. " This would be a perfect time for Trish and I to talk... alone without any interruptions. I should go right up there and tell her ....them that they are welcome to stay at my place.... but what if she saids no? JUST GO UP THERE CHRIS!! Don't a be a chicken!" he thought to himself, making his way slowly towards them.  
  
" Excuse me ladies.."  
  
Trish and Stacy turned, focusing their attention on Chris.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt but I heard you two don't have a place to stay......."  
  
"Yeah thanks to Stacy over here" Trish cut him of.  
  
"I said I was sorry, okay! I just forgot. It can happen to anyone!" Stacy shouted back trying to apologize.  
  
" Umm ... like I was saying, since you two don't have a place to stay. Your more than welcome to stay at my place" Chris offered letting out a small but sweet smile. He waited patiently as the girls talked it over.  
  
" No! I don't want to be near him!" Trish whispered to Stacy.  
  
" We need a place to stay. Come on!!" Stacy moaned.  
  
" Fine!" she rolled her eyes at Stacy, they turned to face Chris. Trish's eyes fell deeply into Chris's crystal blue eyes. Chris gave her a smile, she couldn't help it but smile back. She tugs her hair back behide her ear and looks down. Acting like she was a little girl in jr. high , who is finally talking to her crush. Trish clears her throat...  
  
" Umm.. Chris, we expect your invite." she looks back up and smiles.  
  
" Great." Chris responded trying hard not to show how excited he really was.  
  
" Here, I got a taxi cab!" Stacy yelled.  
  
The taxi ride was quite and bit long, but the girls enjoyed looking at the sights as they passed by them. Trish and Chris would get a small glance of each other every other minute. Stacy noticed this display between both of them and just smile knowing that Trish really deeply loved and cared about him. The taxi made a turn into a driveway of this beautiful home by the beach. They all step out of cab, the girls walk up closed to doorway amazed on how big and beautiful the home really is. Chris plays the taxi driver : grabs the there bags and makes his way towards the girls.  
  
" Excuse me ladies." Opening the front door, letting the beautiful blondes enter first.  
  
" Well, this is it...." He muttered, closing the door behind him.  
  
" You have such a lovely home, Chris. Trish commented giving him a sweet smile.  
  
" Thank you" he responded staring into her brown beautiful eyes.  
  
" So, you would ladies like something to eat or would you rather have me how you your rooms?"  
  
" How about you show us our rooms first?" Stacy retorted.  
  
" Okay sure, ladies if you would just follow me"  
  
He grabbed their luggage's and headed up the stairs. The girls followed him up the stairs looking around house searching something new. They make their way down the hall and stop in front of this beautiful big guest room. Such a lovely room with a king size bed, beautiful curtains, white walls, and the window big enough to the sun shine.. perfect.  
  
" Umm.. here's one room. You could share this room or one of you could sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. I only have one guest room.."  
  
" Trish.. you can take this room and I'll take Chris's room. If that's okay with you?"  
  
" No, we could share this room, the bed is big enough. We don't want to be a bother ."  
  
" No.. No.. your no bother. Stacy is more then welcome to have my room. Here l'll show you were it is"  
  
He puts Trish's luggage down and shows Stacy the way to his room. He opens the door , Stacy is amazed of what he has in it. Beautiful king size bed, lots of pictures of him and his family and of this girl but Stacy can't really tell who the girl is. Everything is just perfect.. it's just isn't Jericho. Stacy looks around the room, looks at couple of the pictures ; she try's to look at the picture of him and this girl together but Chris stands in front of her blocking her view.  
  
" Well, I hope this room is comfy enough for you. Just make yourself at home." Chris said, smiling at her.  
  
" Thank you so much Chris." She friendly hugged him and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
" No problem. Umm.. would you like me to make something to eat?" Chris asked.  
  
" No.. thanks tho. I'm quite tried. I'll like to take a nap."  
  
" Alright.. have a good nap.."  
  
Chris closed the door behind him , making his way to guestroom where Trish was. The door was open and there she was sitting on the bed reading a book. " God she's so beautiful." Chris thought to himself, he cleared his throat; which got Trish's attention. She stood up quickly dropping her book.  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Chris apologized.  
  
" Its okay... So, how about a that snack?" Trish smiled .  
  
" Lets go the kitchen... Stacy won't be joining us. She decided to take a nap."  
  
" Ohh... that's fine. I'll be just you and me then."  
  
They made their way down the stairs into the kitchen. Back in Chris's room Stacy was looking around. Looking at family pictured, high school pictures, pictures of him and his friends. She noticed the picture of him and this girl.. she walked up to it.. it was standing by his bedside in this beautiful gold frame. She picked up , looked at it and smiled. It was a picture of him with Trish between his legs and his around her waist like he was protecting her. " They were so happy.. she's never looked this happy with any other guys she dated. " She puts the picture down , she walks over the other side of the bed where there was a picture of Trish in a beautiful silver frame. She took out the picture out of the frame and looked behind it.. It read..  
  
" Chris, Thank you for everything you have given me. I can come to you when I need help or when I am feeling down. You always put a smile on my face and I thank you for that. You make feel special and you respect me. I know this a little soon because we've only dated for a month but Chris... I'm falling in love with you. I know it's early but.. Happy Birthday. May your wishes come true.. Love always,  
Trish."  
  
A tear fell down Stacy's cheek; she put the picture back in the frame and put it down. She laid on the bed and starting thinking... " They should be together.. no matter what it was met you be.. If only I can come up with a way to help them.." She closed her eyes and falls asleep. Chris over by the counter preparing for the salad, while Trish was taking out the the salad bowls , forks, and drinks for them. Trish sat across from Chris; he severed her some salad and them himself. Trish takes a taste of the salad..  
  
" Mmm.. Chris this is great"  
  
" Thanks.. I'm glad you like it." giving her a friendly smile.  
  
" So, how have you been? What's new?"  
  
" I've been great, expect the fact that Kane almost killed my knee but other then that I'm great. How about you?"  
  
" Well.... I've been doing pretty good.. just trying to live with Eric's crazy matchs he has giving me."  
  
" Yeah he has given unfair matchs lately.. Any plans for tomorrow since it's Valentine's Day?"  
  
" Nope, I'm going solo this year. How about you?"  
  
" Same."  
  
" It's getting pretty late, I should head to bed." hops off the stool and starts to walk towards the door.  
  
" Trish.."  
  
" Yes Chris?"  
  
" Goodnight and sweet dreams"  
  
" Thanks, you too!"  
  
Trish walks up to Chris and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. She leaves leaving him shocked, he didn't expect that kiss from Trish. He was thinking about Trish until Stacy sits on stool across from him.  
  
" Thinking about her?"  
  
" Yea.."  
  
" Chris, I was looking at your pictures in your room and you seem have alot of Trish."  
  
" Sorry, I forgot about the pictures."  
  
" No it's okay. It seems to me that you still have feelings for her... deep feelings"  
  
" Yeah..I just... god... I just can't stop thinking about her. "  
  
" She loves you and I know you love.. make a move or do something."  
  
" She loves me?"  
  
" Hunnie, she's head over heels for you. Even tho she may not show it but she loves you so damn much"  
  
" And I love her... but I don't know if there ever be something between us will ever happen again."  
  
" You just gotta believe in faith.. You guys are meant to be. Trust me"  
  
" Yea.. anyways, what are you doing tomorrow for Valentine's Day? "  
  
" Nothing.."  
  
" WHAT?!? A beautiful girl like you doesn't have a date? This world is coming to an end!"  
  
" Thanks... HEY! I got an idea!"  
  
" Okay?"  
  
" Why don't we have a little dinner gathering for Valentines tomorrow? Me, you, Trish and someone else.."  
  
" I dunno if Trish would like it.."  
  
" Oh come on!! It's your chance to get her back."  
  
" True...fine. We'll have a dinner gathering but who else is invited?"  
  
" Well.. I was wondering if you could maybe.. well.. Randy.. see... I .."  
  
" Say no more... I'll hook you up"  
  
" Thank you so much !" She jump her seat from excitement and hugs Chris.  
  
" Your welcome"  
  
" It's getting late... I'm heading to bed."  
  
" Night Stace"  
  
" Goodnight"  
  
Stacy leaves the kitchen leaving Chris alone thinking.." What should I get Trish? Does she really love me? God, I can't screw it up this time! " Chris goes up the stairs and stops in front of the guest room where Trish is sleeping in. He opens the door quietly ; he walks in and watches Trish sleep. " God, she's so beautiful." He kisses her forehead and whispers " I love you" into her ear before leaving. He closes the door from behind him and makes his way the living room; he picks up his phone and dials a number.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Hey Randy.. Its Chris"  
  
" Hey man! What's up?"  
  
" Nothing, listen what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
" Nothin. Why?"  
  
" Come over for a Valentines dinner with Trish, Stacy and me"  
  
" Trish is going to be there? You guys are friends now?"  
  
" Yea... I guess"  
  
" I see.. well.. yeah sure I'll come over. Hey man, do know if Stacy is dating anyone?"  
  
" No, why?"  
  
" Because.. well.. you know how it is"  
  
" Yea.. I get what your saying. So be here around 7 pm"  
  
" Alright.. Later man"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Chris hangs up phone and lays on the couch planning how his day with Trish is going to be tomorrow and what should he get her. He pulls up his blanket and falls asleep dreaming about the girl of his dreams... Trish..  
  
February 14,2004 it's 7 p.m. and Randy has arrive at the house; Chris greeted him with a glass of wine. Upstairs the girls were still getting ready.  
  
" Is this dress to short?" Trish asked looking herself in full size mirror  
  
" No.. you look sexy! How do I look?"  
  
" You beautiful my dear!"  
  
" Thank you much."  
  
" I can't believe you got me into this"  
  
" Oh come on.. It'll be fun!"  
  
" hope so.."  
  
" Shall we go beautiful?"  
  
" We shall"  
  
The ladies walk down the stairs stopping on the last step to let the men take a look at them. Chris was just shocked on how beautiful Trish looks wearing the pink strapless ruffle hem dress with her hair down in soft curls tumbling down her back. Stacy was wearing black contrast piping dress with her hair pulled back in a low pony tie parted to the side, which just blew Randy's mind away. Dinner was perfect; they talked, they laughed, they dance.. everything was just perfect. Around midnight Randy and Stacy went into the living to spent time alone and Chris took Trish for a stroll on the beach; they stopped to look the shinning stars. Chris turned Trish to face him and looked deeply into her brown eyes..  
  
" Trish...my love.. Your beauty can only be described by few words that can be only said from the heart. Your beauty is of springsnew dawn while your eyes twinkle of a midnight star. Your skin: so soft makes silk feel as shrouded glass.Your hair golden like wheat in the fairest lands. Your eyes hold such passion not even the coldest souls could stay frozen from love.... Trish... I love you.."  
  
Chris pulls out a box and gives it to Trish. Trish gives him a confused look but that's it anyway; she opens it and just is speechless. Chris takes gold necklace with a heart shape on it; the heart has diamonds on it with the color of her birthstone. Chris walks around Trish and puts it on her.  
  
" Chris.. this is beauitful."  
  
" Not as beautiful as you"  
  
" Chris.."  
  
Trish hugs Chris; she easily away from the embrace and looks deeply into his crystal blue eyes that shine like the stars in the sky. She gets on her tippee toes, wrapping her arms around his neck; leads towards him and let's her lips touch his. Chris kiss back letting her know that he receives the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He let's his tongue enter her mouth just to get a sweet taste of her; she reply's letting her own tongue enter his. Chris slowly breaks the kiss; takes her hand and continue their walk on the beach. Chris brings Trish towards a spot that is sent up with a blanket laying on the sand and candles around it; he sits on blanket and Trish automatically sits herself between Jericho's legs. He wraps his arms around her waist and with his head on her shoulders. Randy takes Stacy's hand and takes her up stairs to the guest room.  
  
" Stace"  
  
" Yea..?"  
  
" I don't want to sound high schoolish but.. umm.. will you go out with me?"  
  
" What do you think?"  
  
With that said Stacy kisses Randy which such passion that he couldn't even handle. Randy slowly lands on her bed without breaking the kiss; he kiss her ear and works his way down to neck making his way up to her lips. Chris lays Trish down on blanket slowly without taking his eyes off hers; he gives her a kiss on the cheek then kisses her ear and whispers " i love you"; he kiss slowly down into her neck making his way back up to her lips as the candle light dim slowly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~ I am so sorry that I took so long to update this! My computer had viruses; which deleted this chapter so I had rewrite it all over! I am sorry it's so short but hey at least I got it done right!! I tried my best! Well, tell me what you think! Take Care! ~* 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Diming Light  
  
Rating: PG 13.. for now  
  
Pairings: Trish/ Jericho, Randy/Stacy... and maybe more  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry.. I don't own any of the WWE superstars.. .yet!  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit  
  
* Yes, WWE decided to turn Trish a heel. Which I was upset but I give the girl credit, she makes a great heel. But I just wish she was with Jericho. But I will keep writing this story. I'm sorry I took so long to write it.. I've been really sick and I didn't have time to write it. I hope you enjoy it!! Review Please!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hey man, do you wanna hang out at the bar after the show?" Christian asked, lacing up  
  
his wrestling shoes.  
  
"Sorry man. Trish and I have plans for tonight."  
  
"I should have known" he mumbled under his breath while rolling his eyes.  
  
"What was that?" Jericho asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Well, you spending your all your time with Trish now...It's always Trish this, Trish that. What does  
  
your watch not have hours anymore or is it just Trish Trish Trish?"  
  
"Look just because I have a girlfriend and a higher paycheck then you doesn't mean you have to  
  
be jealous." Jericho replied shurring his shoulders.  
  
Christian looked at Jericho incredulously. That's it.... he put a toe over the no-cross line.  
  
" What the HELL is your problem?!?" Christian stood up facing his "friend" who was giving him a  
  
confused looked.  
  
" I mean really! You and I rarely every hangout now cause of Trish. Ever since that stupid  
  
Valentine's Day gathering you pulled off, you've been all lovely dovely with her. It's been 2  
  
months since you've been dating her and you've lost almost every damn match because she was  
  
getting hurt and had to save her. Your loosing all your damn respect and your not getting the  
  
push to any belt cause of that whore,. With all that FUCKING bullshit your giving her, I hope she's  
  
laying flat on her back or getting on her knees for you. If not.. then that bitch isn't worth it!  
  
Chris's mind was ringing of the words that Christian has just said,he has crossed the line. Chris  
  
grabs him by his shirt and pushes him against the wall. Face to face, nose to nose, Christian  
  
looks at Chris deadly in the eye, he can see that the burning hatered in them. Christian swallows  
  
hard and tries to speak but Chris cuts him off.  
  
" Don't you ever fucking say that about her again, you fucking little baster! If I ever hear or see  
  
you saying or do anything to harm Trish. You will personally hear from me.. I promise you that  
  
you will receive the beating of a lifetime." Jericho growled in a low voice that can bring  
  
goosebumps to your spine. With that said he throws him across the room causing his  
  
back to hit against the wall and falling straight into the floor. Chris grabs "Jerichos' shirt and exits  
  
the locker room.  
  
Trish is alone in the women's locker room sitting with her eyes close praying to God." God please  
  
don't let him hurt me. I love him so much.. he's perfect. He gives me everything I need and most  
  
of all the respects me for me. I've let the past be the past.. I've moved on but if does hurt me  
  
again. I'll...I'll...I'll... just die! God, please just do me this one favor.." Her cell phone rings, she  
  
quickly searches through her bag trying to find the phone, she finally finds it and brings it towards  
  
her ear.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey sexy! How have you been?"  
  
" Jeff?"  
  
" The one and only! "  
  
" Oh hey! I didn't recognize your voice."  
  
"It's okay.. so how have you been babydoll?"  
  
"I've been great ... how about you?"  
  
"Good good, let me get straight to the point..."  
  
" Okay?"  
  
" Are you dating Chris Jericho?!?"  
  
" Wow, news travel fast around here..."  
  
" Well are you?!?"  
  
"Yea..yes I am. Who did you hear this from?"  
  
" I've got good sources"  
  
"I'm sure..."  
  
"Does he make you happy?"  
  
"Yeah he really does..."  
  
"Trishy, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt and if he does by chance break that sweet  
  
heart of yours.... his ass is mine!"  
  
" You'll be the first to know... I just hope this time its for real."  
  
" It is Beautiful."  
  
"Thanks ... now enough about me. Hows everything with you and Ames?"  
  
"Everything is great! I love that girl like crazy! "  
  
"Yeah, she's a great girl! I'm sorry Skittles but I have to cut this short."  
  
"It's fine.It was nice speaking to you again. "  
  
"Yeah ... bye hunnie."  
  
"Bye babydoll.. oh and Trish..."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
"I will.. bye"  
  
Trish hangs up the phone and just smiles knowing she has a great friend by her side. Someone  
  
knocks on the door, he walks and stands face to face with Trish.  
  
"Hey beautiful" he wraps his strong arms around Trishs tiny waist.  
  
"Hey Chris" she plants a sweet kiss on his lips." I've missed you"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course silly.." she saids playfully.  
  
" I missed you too.." he said in a soft voice that sound upset  
  
" Chris.. hunnie... what's wrong?"  
  
" Nothing just little worried about my knee thats all" he lied but he would never tell the real reason  
  
why it was upset.  
  
" Maybe, you shouldn't wrestle tonight"  
  
" No .. no.. I can't let the fans down. You know they did come here to see me and of course you"  
  
" Little cocky, aren't we"  
  
" Nope, just stateing the truth.." he lets out a small laugh.  
  
" Chris, can we talk?" Trish in a serious tone asked.  
  
Chris gave her a worried look and nodded his head "yes". They sit across each other holding  
  
hands, in compete silaince. Trish looks down at the floor for a few seconds; she looks up and falls  
  
deeply into his blue eyes, she lets out a weak smile letting him she's okay. she takes a deep  
  
breath and begins to speak.  
  
" Chris, I know that the Valetines was 2 months ago but I just can't get over the beauitful things  
  
you said to me and the necklace.." she grabs the necklace and holds it tightly." I've been thinking  
  
alot and I want to ask you this.. how do I know if this is real? how do I know if your not playing  
  
another game with me?"  
  
" Trish.." before he can even finish Trish cuts him off.  
  
"Let me finish please. Chris, I... I... I really love you. Your the only reason I'm living right now and  
  
if god ..Chris, if your playing with me heart again.. I will just die. I won't be able handle seeing you  
  
everyday, knowing that I was only a toy to you. I would just die.. Please Chris tell this is real.  
  
Please tell me that the beautiful words you said to me on the beach are real."  
  
Chris gets up bring her along, he smiles at her wiping her tears away. He slowly wraps his arms  
  
around her waist; he looks deeply into he brown eyes and sees the truth in them. She really does  
  
love him and really care about him; his heart melts knowing that the both have the same feelings  
  
for each other.  
  
" Trish.. everything I said on the beach and everything that I will say is true. I love you. You are  
  
the love of my life, I can't live without you. Your my world, your my everything.. your the only thing  
  
I need right now. I could careless about the money, cars, fame. I only care about you. I love  
  
you Trish and I will always."  
  
He leans his lips towards hers and plants a kiss. He reluctantly breaks the kiss; he removes one  
  
arm from her waist; wipes the tears off her and slowly carelessly rubs her cheek. He brings her  
  
head towards him and kisses her forehead. Chris whispers softy "God, do I love you" and plants  
  
another kiss on her forehead. He breaks away from her slowly and just stares at her beautiful  
  
body.  
  
"Come on. Let's go for a walk, so we can calm ourselves down."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
Chris offers her his hand; she takes his hand, he begins to walk off but Trish pulls him back  
  
towards her and gives him the sweetest passionate kiss he has ever received from her. Trish  
  
ends the kiss and they both stare at each other with priceless but goofy smile. They exit the  
  
locker room and walk around the building. They walk around the building hand in hand; people  
  
stare at them at shock that they are back together but they could careless, they love each other  
  
and that's all it matters to them. As they walk along they bump into nonother then the couple  
  
themselves..  
  
Randy who giving Stacy sweet kisses.  
  
"Aww isn't this cute..." Jericho joked.  
  
"Haha, very funny man" Randy responded with a smirk  
  
"So, how's everything going between you two?" Trish asked  
  
"Everything is great...I never got a chance to thank you Chris for hooking me up with  
  
Randy..thanks"  
  
"No problem Stace"  
  
"How's everything with you and Trish?"Randy asked still holding Stacy.  
  
Chris looks at Trish ." Great..couldn't be better" he gives Trish a smile.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that"  
  
" Well, Randy and I have to go. We have dinner reservations"  
  
"Alright.. Bye guys"  
  
"Bye" Trish said softly.  
  
Randy and Stacy walk their towards the parking lot area. Trish and Chris are left alone in each  
  
others arms, looking deeply into their eyes. Trish lets out a soft smile and kisses Chris ever so  
  
soft it sends shivers down his spine. Chris kisses her back letting her know that he has expected  
  
the kiss. They stand in silence for awhile until Trish breaks it up.  
  
"I have to head to the lockeroom and get changed for my match." Trish told Chris.  
  
"Your going to leave me all alone.."  
  
"Well, I would let you in but there are other divas in the room, so I can't..."  
  
"Are you sure, it can become pretty interesting." Jericho said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Trish raised one eye brow "Yes, I am sure"  
  
"Okay but before you leave...."  
  
Jericho brings Trish closer to him gives her a sweet soft kiss on her lips, Trish breaks the kiss and  
  
walks off. Even though the kiss lasted a few seconds Chris can still taste her sweet lips, he walks  
  
back into his lockroom hoping that Christian isn't there. Chris is relieve that Christian wasn't  
  
there, he down on the couch and carefully watches Trish match against Jazz. Chris gets more  
  
and more into the match, Trish is taking the lead and just killing Jazz. Until Jazz out of nowhere  
  
closelinesTrish almost taking her head off. Jazz grabs a chuck of her hair and starts throwing  
  
her around ring. Chris couldn't seeing Trish in this much pain, that he jumps off couch and runs  
  
towards the ring. People start cheering when Jericho runs down the ramp and stands on the side  
  
of the ring,Trish finally battles back; she wipes Jazz on the side of the rope, she accidentally  
  
knocks Jericho down off the ring. Trish quickly leans against the ropes to check on Chris that she  
  
didn't even notice Jazz was behind her. Jazz goes for the roll up; the referee gets in position  
  
counts...1............2............3....... Jazz is the number one contender for the Women's title. Trish  
  
couldn't believe what has just happen; she quickly gets off the ring and heads backstage without  
  
even checking on Chris. Jericho follows backstage into diva lockeroom; which she slams the door  
  
right to his face. He opens the door knowing there may be some divas in their changing but he  
  
could care less; he opens slowly and see's Trish standing, her back facing him. He closes the  
  
door from behind slowly trying not to make noise; he swallows hard and finally gets the courage  
  
to speak.  
  
" Trish......... " But before he could even finish Trish cuts him off.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?? YOU CAUSE ME MY MATCH!! I WAS DOING FINE  
  
UNTIL YOU CAME OUT!! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF CHRIS!!!!! I AM NOT MADE OF  
  
GLASS!! "  
  
"Trish.... I ....I... am sorry...I ..." again Trish cuts him off.  
  
" SORRY,HUH? THANKS TO YOU , I AM NOT GOING TO BECOME THE NEW WOMEN'S  
  
CHAMPION...."  
  
Chris couldn't take it, he was getting upset and starting shouting at the same volume as Trish.  
  
"MY FAULT?? ITS MY FAULT THAT YOUR NOT AS GOOD AS WRESTLER AS JAZZ ? IT'S MY  
  
FAULT YOU CAN'T FOCUS ON YOUR DAMN MATCH. MAYBE IF YOU FOCUSED ALITTLE  
  
MORE AND TRAIN HARDER, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ALREADY THE WOMEN'S  
  
CHAMPION AND MAYBE JUST MAYBE THE FANS WILL LOOK AT YOU AS A WRESTLER  
  
AND NOT SOME PERSON WHO HAS TO SLEEP WITH HER BOSS TO GET WHAT SHE  
  
WANTS!! "  
  
Chris quickly thought of harsh words he said without thinking; his heart broke when he saw a tear  
  
fall down her cheek.  
  
"Trish.. I ...didn't mean.." Chris tries to apologize but Trish once again cuts him off yelling right  
  
front of his face.  
  
"WHAT, I CAN'T BE ACCEPTED AS A WRESTLER? I AM TO PRETTY TO BE OUT IN THE  
  
AND DO WHAT YOU DO? AM I SUPPOSE TO JUST LAY ON MY BACK FOR THE REST OF  
  
MY CAREER?? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO CHRIS? IS THAT WHAT I AM ONLY  
  
GOOD FOR? "  
  
Chris was caught of guard and just stood their in silences.  
  
Trish lowers her voice.." Your silence saids it all.... Well, obviously you respect me as nothing  
  
more then a piece of ass. SO FUCK YOU CHRIS!!"  
  
Chris tries to grad Trish's hand to bring to her closer to him but she quickly pulls them away from  
  
her. He looks deeply into her eyes and see's the anger in the them; he can tell what he said  
  
to her hurt her deeply. Chris again tries to grab her had put she pushs him away from her.  
  
" DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!! JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! "  
  
" Trish.. please... just listen.."  
  
" GET OUT CHRIS!! GET THE HELL AWAY FOR ME!!"  
  
" NO!! I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM UNTIL WE SETTLE THIS!! " Chris yelled back.  
  
" FINE IF YOU DON'T ...THEN I WILL!!"  
  
Trish grabs her bag; she walks pass Chris without even looking at him and walks out the room  
  
slamming the door shut. Tears start slipping out of Trish's eyes as she quickly runs to her car;  
  
she makes her way to the parking lot. She puts her bags in the back and quickly gets in the car.  
  
She's about to turn on the car, when she just breaks down into tears; lowering her head down on  
  
to the wheel she lets out all of her tears and lets out a yell. Trish calms herself down; finally turns  
  
on the car and speeds off quickly out the parking lot. Chris shuts his eyes tightly holding  
  
back his tears; he grads the chair and throws it against the wall; hits his fist to the wall leaving  
  
a hole in it. He falls to the ground and just breaks down into tears. He recollects himself and  
  
leaves the lockeroom. He walks down the halls quickly, ignoring everyone that passes his way.  
  
He enters his lockeroom grabs his stuff and makes his way to the parking lot. He finds his car and  
  
quickly puts his stuff in the back and drives off. Chris speeds down the street and makes a fast  
  
turn into the Hilton's Hotel parking lot. He puts his car on park and shuts it off; quickly gets his  
  
things and walks into the main lobby. He rush up the stairs; which will be easier then an elevator.  
  
He slows his pace as he gets closer to the room, standing into front of it he pulls out the card and  
  
takes a deep breath. Chris slides the card and opens the door slowly, entering he puts his bag  
  
down and closes the door from behind. He looks around the room then the bathroom not sign of  
  
Trish. He looks in the closest and see's all her clothes her missing, nothing of hers are in the  
  
room. He turns around and looks at the bed, he see's a paper folded; he picks it up not noticing  
  
the necklace under it. He opens it sorry and begins reading it....  
  
"Chris, I had to leave because I can't bare to look at you. I'm staying at a different hotel. So don't  
  
bother looking for me..I truly believed that you've changed but once again I wrong. You will never  
  
change .. I regret for forgiving you and for believing all those words you told me on the  
  
beach and those words you told me earlier. I was stupid to believe that you loved me but that's  
  
what you get for forgiving someone who made bet to sleep with you in the first place....Now it's  
  
over. Good-bye Chris.. And also keep the necklace..."  
  
Chris looks down on the bed and sees the necklace that he gave her on Valentines as a gift. He  
  
sits next to it and picks it up and hold it tightly; rereading the note over and over. Trish opens the  
  
door to her new room at the Best Western Hotel. She flicks on the light and slowly closes the  
  
door, she walks towards the bed and puts her luggage on top of it. She opens it and takes out a  
  
Chris's "Highlight Reel" shirt, that she took from him. She brings it towards her nose and smells  
  
it.. it smells it exactly like him. She walks over and turns off the light; lays on the bed and cries  
  
herself to sleep still holding Chris's shirt towards her letting herself smell Chris's scent through his  
  
shirt. As Chris laying on the bed; quickly turns on the light, still holding the necklace and the  
  
paper. Chris softly whispers .." I'm so sorry,Trish...I love you so much." hoping that some how  
  
she would be listening but he knew it was impossible. Tears start to build up again but he just  
  
couldn't hold it.. He lets it all out and cries himself to sleep.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dimming Light  
  
Rating: PG 13... For now  
  
Pairings: Trish/ Jericho, Randy/Stacy... and maybe more  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry.. I don't own any of the WWE superstars.. .yet!  
  
Archiving: You are more then welcome, just give me credit  
  
* I'm so sorry that I keep updating this story late but I have many things to do and I had writers block. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks! Please Review! I'm sorry if the story turns out messed up!! * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been two weeks since he hasn't seen or heard of her. He was beginning to worry but Randy told him that she was doing okay but was still hurt. He tried day in and day out looking for her around the arena, training room, the gym, lockers but he usually would just miss her or her friends would just ignore him. He even tried calling her, leaving one message after another but she never return a call.... not one single call. But then again who could blame her, after all the things he said, he wouldn't talk to himself either. Chris sits there on his bed with his head resting on beds headboard listening to the headphones playing full blast. He isn't really playing attention to the music cause he could only think about was Trish. The way she smiles, the way she laughs every time he would make a stupid joke, the she feels when they are cuddle up together, the way her lips taste when their lips meet; he was naked without her. She is his strength... his everything. Chris cell phone vibrates, which brings him back to reality; he takes it out of his pocket and checks who it is. Hoping it was her but it's a number he doesn't recognize; he takes off his headphones and answers it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chris! What's up?"  
  
"Who is this?" he questioned.  
  
"Dude, it's me Adam...EDGE!"  
  
"Oh! Hey man! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing just relaxing. How about you? How are you feeling?  
  
"I'm alright..."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"How hell would you know if I'm not feeling alright?  
  
"I know you to well man. You're still in dumps because you and Trish had that big fight and broke up."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"This is the WWE, nothing here is kept safer. Everyone gossips."  
  
"Yeah, your right about that. I just.... I just wish I can go back in time and take back every word I said to her."  
  
"What exactly did you say to her?"  
  
"I said....I told her that if she was a better wrestler like Jazz that the fans wouldn't see her as a slut who has to sleep with her boss to get what she wants."  
  
"Ouch! Why the hell did you say that for?"  
  
"I was upset and I wasn't thinking. I wish I could talk to her and tell her how much I love and care about her and how much I need her. But she won't return my calls and I can't find her anymore nor will her friends tell me where she is. So there is no way of me every getting a chance to see or hear from her."  
  
"I'll talk to her for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I know how much you care about her and plus I want to see my best friend get his girl back and be the same guy he us to be."  
  
"Thanks man. I owe you."  
  
"Yeah you do. Sorry man but I have go."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later and thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Alright...Later"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Chris flips his phone off and puts it on the table next to his bed. He looks at the clock and notices its 11:30 p.m. He decides that he should go to sleep since tomorrow is a Raw show and he hasn't been able to get some sleep since his breakup with Trish. He takes off his shirt and jeans, throwing them to the floor. He lies on his bed with boxers on, pulls up the covers and shuts off the lights...slowly falls asleep dreaming about Trish.  
  
It's a half hour until Raw starts and Adam is looking everywhere for Trish. He finally sees her walking into a locker room. He runs towards her but she slams the door shut. He quickly knocks on the door. Trish opens the door and gets a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Hey sweetie"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm officially on Raw now. Didn't you hear?"  
  
"No sorry. I kinda have other things on my mind right now."  
  
"It's okay...don't worry about it."  
  
"But hey! Welcome to Raw!"  
  
"Thanks.... You're still hurting huh?"  
  
"Yeah... wait! How did you find out?  
  
"I called Jericho and he told me everything."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Trish sweetie, he loves you to death. He would take a bullet for you."  
  
"If he loves me so much then why did he say all those things he said to me?"  
  
"Because you can't control the things you say when your fighting with someone you love."  
  
Adams words got Trish thinking. She knew he was right but what he said hurt her so much... it hurt her more then finding out about  
  
the bet. Trish takes a deep breath and looks at Adam.  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"No, I think you do know what to do. Your just afraid to do it."  
  
"Your right. I do know what to do and I am scared"  
  
"You have nothing to scared of hunnie. He loves you to damn much to give you up but your one who is giving up on this relationship.  
  
Do what's right... Go find him."  
  
" You know what. Your right...I'm going to go find him right now."  
  
Trish gives Adam huge and then leaves to go find Jericho around the arena. Chris was pacing back and fourth in an empty hallway,  
  
he turns but someone was blocking his way. He looks up and gets shock look in face his.  
  
"Steph...Wha...What are you doing here?"  
  
"What? I need to have a reason to be here?"  
  
"No. I'm just surprise. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good and quite busy. How about you?"  
  
"I'm okay...."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, "  
  
"You can't lie to me Jericho. Tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Trish broke up with me."  
  
"You were going out with Trish?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what to do Steph. I love her so much. She won't return any of my calls, I can't find her anywhere and her friends won't tell me where she's at. I....I...I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Chris calm down. Give her time... that's all she needs time."  
  
"Time..."  
  
Stephanie brings Chris closer to her. She gives him a friendly huge and whispers softly into his ear "time". Chris breaks the embrace but locks his eyes with hers. Stephanie leans closer to Chris and plants and kiss on his lips. She couldn't control herself but she deepest the kiss. Chris couldn't move he was to shock to move, he mind was going nuts. He didn't know what to do. Right as Stephanie was making the kiss deeper Trish was in the same hall be hide some boxes watching them kiss. She couldn't stand watching them kiss; they way he would kiss her, she runs down the hall in tears. Stacy tries to stop her but she just ignored her. All she wanted to do was to be as far away from Chris as she could. Chris pushes Stephanie off and wipes his mouth.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry.... I... I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I have to leave."  
  
Chris walks off leaving Stephanie alone with her head looking at the ground but he didn't care. He makes his way to his locker room and sits on the bench, just thinking about everything that just happened. He steps into the bathroom, strips naked and takes a warm shower to relax himself.  
  
Trish runs to the parking lot and quickly opens the door to her car. She enters the car, turns it on and drives off. She speeds through not knowing or caring what happens to her because no pain is worse then the pain that she has already. Trish was going 70 on a 45 speed limit she blows a red light and gets to a head on collision which cause the car to spine around and hit a light pole right on driver side. Stacy quickly stops her car, gets off and runs to the accident. She tries to open the door but people grab her pulling her away from the scene. She hears ambulance sirens coming their way. Stacy falls on her knees as waterfall of tears run down her cheek.  
  
"Please God.... Please God.... Please"  
  
Stacy kept praying and praying until a cop pulled her up and asked her to move to sidewalk. Firefights quickly open the door with the axe and EMTs rush to Trish side. Stacy watches as they wheel a stretcher with Trish's helpless body laying on it. An officer approaches her and begins to speak.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. But I would like to ask you a few questions."  
  
All Stacy could was nod. She was still shocked of the events she has witnessed.  
  
" Do you know the person who was driving that silver Cadillac STS?  
  
"Ye....Yes..."  
  
" Is she a friend of yours? Relative? "  
  
"She is a friend of mine but she's more like a sister to me."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Trish Stratus."  
  
"Do you know any family member that I could connect around this area?  
  
"No. They all live in Canada."  
  
"Okay.. Miss, would you please come with us to the hospital. The doctors may need more information about her."  
  
Stacy nods her heads and follows the officer into the police car. They make a fast drive to the emergency room. They rush into the hospital and ask for Trish's condition but there's no information about her yet. Stacy waits for a while and then decides to call Chris. She gets her cell phone and quickly dials the number. She impatiently waits for him to answer.  
  
" Come Chris answer. Come..."  
  
"Hello"  
  
"CHRIS!! Thank god you picked up."  
  
"Stacy, what's wrong."  
  
"Trish...She got into a car accident and they still haven't told me how she's doing and...and"  
  
"Stacy... Calm down. I'll be there in 5 mins."  
  
Chris quickly hangs up the phone and Adam is standing there giving him a weird look.  
  
"Trish got into a car accident. I need to go to the hospital"  
  
"Oh my god! How is she?"  
  
"Stacy doesn't know. They haven't told her anything."  
  
"Oh god.."  
  
"We need to get to the hospital now."  
  
"Okay okay... I'll drive."  
  
Chris hands Adam the keys; they run to parking lot enter the car and rush out. They make it to the hospital under 5 mins. Stacy quickly stands up when she sees them and runs to them; gives them each a hug.  
  
"How is she?" Chris asked before Adam even got a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"I...I don't know. They still haven't come out yet."  
  
Soon after she said that the doctor comes out and approaches them.  
  
"Are all of here for Ms. Stratus?  
  
"Yes" all three of them answered.  
  
"How is she doctor?" Chris asked.  
  
"I'm sorry..." 


	6. Chapter 6

_{ Authors Note: Yes, I'm back! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know its been awhile but I will try to update every week. Non of these characters are mine. Enjoy and don't forget to review! }_

__

It's been almost a month since Trish's car accident and she's still in the hospital. Trish laid there in her hospital bed praying each day to god how thankful she is that him for sending her an guardian angle to save her from her near death experience. Even though she would rather be gone from this earth, she feels that god kept her here in this earth for a reason. But reason? She thinks about that day in and day out. So, there lays Trish on bed praying once again to god..

_" God, thank you again for sending me an guardian angle to save my life. I know you send him me for a reason but please god give me a sign. Any sign will be good ... please god. I would rather be in heaven with you then be here in this cold world but you choose to keep me here. Please God... One sign that's all I ask for. Plea.." _

Her thoughts get interrupted when the door to room opens. A small petite nurse walks in and checks her machine. The nurse gives her slight smile as she writes down something on her clipboard. She puts her clipboard on the top of the table and checks Trish's temperature. The nurse once again grabs her clipboard and beings to write. This wasn't new to Trish, she was use to the day in and day out check ups. The petite nurse walks to the door but before leaving Trish finally talks..

" Thank You"

The nurse just smiles and exits the room. Trish was about to settle herself for a nap until once again the door opens. She stares at the door and waits for whoever opened the door. Stacy Keibler walks; she looks her friend and smiles. Stacy closes the door from behide and sits herself on the recliner that's next to the bed.

" Hey beautiful. How are you?"

Trish giggles softy at Stacy's comment. " I'm okay..better actually." she lets out a small smile.

"That's great! I'm hoping to see you leave this hell hole sometime this week"

" Yeah, I hope so." she replied.

Trish looks down at her hands and then back up at Stacy with a serious look on her face.

" Stace"

"Yeah sweetie? " Stacy answered while putting a piece of Trish's hair behide her ear.

" I know was near death when I came first came to hospital from the accident but how did the doctors save me? All they told me was that I lost alot of blood and I need blood donation but my blood type is very rare. So, how did they mange to save me?" Trish asked her best friend with a serious yet confused look on her face.

" Trish.. I don't really know either. They just told me that someone who thank god had the same blood type as you and that's it."

" So, they didn't tell you who donated the blood to me?"

Stacy nods her "no".

" Damn. I need to find out so I could thank him and repay him for saving my life.."

" I wish I could help Trish, really I do but I don't know how."

Trish sighed and looked at the other side of the room. " Hows everyone?"

" Everyone is good.. Adam is doing great, I'm good, and Chris... well, he's okay."

" What about Stephanie? "

" What about her? " Stacy replied.

" Nevermind.."

Trish rolled her eyes before looking back her friend. Trish was about to speak when the nurse came in once again.

" I'm sorry but visting time is over."

Stacy get's up from the recliner and gives Trish's a kiss on the forhead. " Take care sweetie". Trish nods her head and smiles. Stacy walks to the door and leaves. The nurse was about to leave when all of the sudden Trish calls for her.

" Excuse.."

The nurse walks back into the room and stands next to the bed. " Yes."

" I was wondering if you could tell me the name of the person who donated the blood to me. Please. It would mean alot to me."

" I'm sorry Ms. Stratus but the young man and the doctors would like to keep that private. I'm sorry. Is there anything you needed? "

" No, thank you."

The nurse walks back to the door and exits the room. Trish covers herself up with thin blanket and slowly falls asleep.

* * *

Chris walks out of the bathroom to his hotel room with just a towel on. He runs to his table and takes his cell phone off the charger; clicks it open and bring it towards his ear.

" Yeah.."

" Hey Chris, it's Stacy."

" Oh hey Stacy.."

" I'm sorry if I called at a bad time.."

" No, you didn't. I just got out of the shower..But anyways, what's up?"

" Well, I just got back from visiting Trish.." Before she could finish Chris cuts her off.

" Oh how is she?"

" She's better. I think she'll be released this week."

" That's great!" he smiled when he heard the news.

" She asked about accident and how and who saved her life."

"Oh.."

Stacy sighed and finally spoked up.. " You need to tell her."

" Yea, I know but I just.." Stacy cut him off.

" There's no but's or just's Chris. Go tell her. She needs to know!"

" Okay...okay! Fine, I'll go to hospital once I get changed." he sighed.

"Okay good! I'm going to let you go, so you could and see her!"

" Bye."

Chris and Stacy both hang up their phones. Chris puts his phone back to the changer and sits on the bed for the few minutes to think. _"God, Chris you have to go tell her. She needs to know the truth...She needs to that you..ugh, I can't do it. NO! Chris go! Stop doing this to yourself, if you truly love her then you will tell her! Please god, help me through this.." _Chris quickly gets up, grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom.

* * *

Christian walks behide Stephanie and wraps his arms around her. Stephanie pushes him away and gives him a disgusted look. Christian smirks as she walks her walk to the mirror, he walks behide her. Stephanie see's him through the mirror and his sly smirk on his face.

" What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever.." she rolls her eyes and continue fixing her hair.

"You know, if we are going to work together to get the people we want. We have to get along."

Stephanie turns around and looks at Christian with a smirk on her face. " Your right.."

"Of course I'm right. I'm alway right."

" Uh huh. So, how are you going to get your little Trish?"

" I'll think of something. How are you going to get your "little sexy beast" Jericho back?"

Stephanie walks passes and then suddenly turns around. " I have an idea"

"What's your little idea? " Christian asked.

"I work with little shank Trish and you could work on Chris.. You get what I am saying?" puts up evils smirk on her face.

Christian gets a evil smirks on her face.." That sounds very good...Very good idea."

" Of course it's good I'm a McMahon."

Christian grabs the champagne glasses and hands one Stephanie. They both have their glasses high..

"We celebrate tonight for our great plan.. well my great plan. To get the two people we want in our life's, and we'll do whatever it takes to get them ... whatever it takes." Stephanie smirks and slightly hits her glasses with Christian's.

Christian and Stephanie drink the night away and plan on how they will get Trish and Jericho into their arms and way from one another.

* * *

Chris nervously opens the door slightly, the room is pitch black expect the light thats under her bedroom. Chris looks straight. The light beautifully shows Trish's beauty. _" God she's so beautiful"_ Chris thought to himself. He slowly walks to the bed and sits on the recliner. He sits there and watchs her sleep ever to heavenly. After a few moments Trish slowly opens her eyes and stares right into Chris's.

" How are you? "

" What are you doing here?"

" I came to see how your doing.."

Trish couldn't help it but smile in the inside. She happy to see Chris sitting right there next to her, actually caring. Looking into her eyes.. those beautiful crystle blue eyes. God did she miss those blue eyes. No no, she can't give in. He's in the reason why she's here int he first place. It was his fault. Trish breaks the eyes contact and looks straight ahead.

" I'm good."

" That's great to hear!"

" So, hows everything with you and Stephanie? "

" What do you mean?" Chris asked.

" Well, before I got into this accident. I saw you and Stephanie pretty close. Actually you two were actually kissing and the kiss was pretty deep."

Chris felt his heart shunk right down to this stomach. His mind was taking him back to that day. The day when Stephanie kissed him and he refused but she just deepen it. He could push her away because he was frozen in shock.. he couldn't.

" Trish.. listen to me. Nothing is going on with me and Stephanie. Stephanie was the one who kissed, I could push her away because I frozen in shock. Trish, you gotta believe me.. That kiss meant nothing to me. I swear to you, Trish. She means nothing to me."

Trish sighed and closed her eyes. She opens them and looked back at Chris. He's blue eyes staring back at hers made her heart melt. Surprising, she lets out a soft smile on her face and again he melts her heart with his beautiful smile. Chris melted as her beautiful brown eyes stared into his and her smile.. god he loves her smile. Chris finally gets the courage to speak up.

" Trish, I need to tell you something.."

" What?"

" Well, the guy that saved you life.." Before finishing Trish cuts him off.

" YOU KNOW WHO HE IS? WHATS HIS NAME? WHERE CAN I FIND HIM TO THANK HIM??" Trish asked one question after another.

" Trish..that guy was me."

Trish gets a shocked look on her face.. " What?"

" Trish it was me. I donated blood to you..I have the same blood type as you do. I'm the one who saved your life."

" What? Why? How?"

" I did it because I love you Trish. I can't live without you. I need you in my life and if you left, god.. I would have been miserable.. hell maybe even dead. I love you Trish. I love you so much!"

" Chris.."

" Trish, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this. It's my fault, that your here. I am so sorry."

" Chris!" Trish couldn't help it... He had her heart and she had his..

Chris looked at look with sad eyes. He was about to speak but Trish cut him off.

" Chris, shut up and kiss me.."

Chris leans down and gives Trish sweet kisses on her lips. Only to have Trish deepen the kiss adding tongue. Their tongue tangling with each others, tasting and sharing every sweet kiss. Chris breaks the kiss, catchs his breath and whispers softly to her..

" I love you"

Trish smiles and plants a single kiss on his lips. She looks deeply into his blue crystal eyes, licks her lips. She leans herself to his ear and whipsers softy into his ear..

" Thank you.."

She couldn't say it...she couldn't tell him that she loves him and that just kills her inside. She wants to tell him but she just can't. Well, at least not yet...

_{ Authors Note: Yeah, it was short. Hopefully everyone enjoyed. Please review. Bashing is allowed.. it only makes me better. Thank You for reading and take care! XoXo Jenny}_


End file.
